


Breakfast

by Cicel_Rose



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just a fluffy fic, just cute girlfriends, started in class, there is another character mentioned in passing, this is how you tag correct, tracer and pharah are just in passing, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicel_Rose/pseuds/Cicel_Rose
Summary: Mercy wants to enjoy breakfast with her girlfriend before she returns to college.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translate for some of the german. I'm not sure if it is correct or not. If you know German and it is wrong please let me know. I'd like to correct it.

Mercy woke up early in order to have the kitchen to herself. If she didn’t wake up early Jack, and Ana would take over the kitchen and keep her away from doing what she wanted to do. She had brushed Athena off whenever she asked the blonde if she needed help. Mercy just wanted to make her girlfriend a nice breakfast before she returned to college. Soon the two wouldn’t have to part as often since the semester was almost over. The thought of having two months with her girlfriend made her happier than anything in the world.  
“Athena, can you please wake Kai up. I’d like to have breakfast with her, before we send her back to college.” Mercy hummed as she moved the food from the stovetop to the table.  
The A.I. let out a laugh. “Of course Angela. I’ll get right on it. I should have known that’s what you were doing.” Athena left with a small beep before returning moments later. “Kai shall be down momentarily.”  
Angela let out a huff. Even Athena makes her flustered when talking about her girlfriend. She began to put the pancakes on the two plates she had pulled out. Quickly she went to get the coffee she had started and poured two large mugs off coffee. Kai would be very happy with this.  
A soft yawn entered the room. Angela turned hoping it was her girlfriend. The face she made was one of annoyance. She wasn’t expecting Tracer to be awake yet. “Lena please leave. I have breakfast out for Kai and I. I want to have breakfast with her before Fareeha brings her and Linkle back to college.”  
Tracer yawned and walked to the almost empty coffee pot. “Let me make coffee and then I’ll be gone.” Angela sighed softly before nodding. The half asleep brit didn’t notice or care. She just wanted her coffee.  
Soon two more yawns came in. The two girls looked up to see Kai and Fareeha. The latter of whom just went to the fridge grabbed a glass of orange juice before grabbing a banana and leave. Lena watched before holding her coffee mug and following her girlfriend. Kai sat down at the table and looked at the large mug of coffee.  
Kai smiled up at Angela. “Good morning angel” She hummed softly before pulling the swiss to her and kissing her softly. “Did you do this for me?”  
Angela gave her another kiss. “Of course mien liebe. Wanted to do something sweet for you before you return to college.” She cradled Kai’s face in her hands before placing a soft kiss on her nose. “I love you.”  
“Ich liebe dich.” Kai replies with a sleepy smile on her face. “Ich liebe dich mein engel.”


End file.
